survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 3/Dzień 19 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 19 8:20 Dzisiaj odbędą się nominacje. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Dianne i Nathan rozmawiają na korytarzu. Nagle słyszą złowieszcze szepty z pokoju, do którego wchodziła Anneliese. Wąż Stefan rozpoznaje w tym język aramejski i bardzo chce dołączyć do demonicznego rytuału. Nagle Anneliese wychodzi z pokoju i mówi do Dianne i Nathana, że wyczuła ich obecność. Zaprasza ich oraz Mattiego i Marleya, którzy akurat przechodzili obok na specjalny seans spirytystyczny. Wszyscy ochoczo się zgadzają. Mattie przynosi skonstruowaną wcześniej Ouija Board. Uczestnicy seansu siadają przy stole i łapią się za ręce. Zaczynają wywoływać duchy i od razu mają efekt. Dianne nagle krzyczy, że wpadła na coś wyjątkowego. Dianne uśmiechnęła się znacząco i spytała się na głos: "Duchy zamieszkujące dom Wielkiego Brata...podrzućcie nam pomysły na najpaskudniejsze czynności jakie można zlecić służbie...która akurat jest obecna w domu." Szczur Nathana pisknął z podekscytowania. Tablica momentalnie zaczęła pokazywać litery. Po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi uczestnicy seansu zaznaczyli "Goodbye" i odeszli od stołu. Nathan nie mógł się doczekać, aż każe Ashley wyczyścić pozostałości, które zostawił po sobie jego szczur zanim oddał go produkcji lub jak zobaczy Dianne każącą Ashley wyprasować i rozwiesić nad jej łóżkiem wszystkie skóry, które do tej pory zrzucił Stefan. Mattie i Marley stwierdzają, że razem uda im się "dojść" do consensusu i przyszykować coś co Ashley będzie musiała wyczyścić. 14:29 Właśnie odbyły się nominacje i Ashley, Jesse, Keira i Melissa są zagrożeni eksmisją. 100px 100px 100px Nathan zaczyna podejrzewać o to, co może nastąpić po jawnych nominacjach, chce zapewnić bezpieczeństwo szczególnie swojemu szczurowi. Boi się, że w nim agresywni mieszkańcy znajdą jakiegoś demona, który jest za to winny i będą chcieli się na nim zemścić nawet go zabić. Nathan postanawia oddać na kilka dni szczura produkcji, aby się nim zajęła. Po tym incydencie Nathan podbija do Marleya, ponieważ zauważył, że jest mu przykro i nie spodziewał się, że Nathan może go nominować. Chłopak przeprasza go i pociesza, według niego widzowie lubią oglądać Marleya i ta nominacja by mu nie zaszkodziła, szczególnie że to by była pierwsza nominacja jego od startu sezonu i w sumie byłoby to fair w stosunku do innych mieszkańców. Nathan dodaje, że może i lepiej aby teraz sprawdzić się przed widzami czy lubią go i ile jest w stanie zebrać głosów. Do rozmowy chłopaków dołącza Melissa która dodaje, że w sumie dzięki Nathanowi Marley jest bezpieczny. Sama dodaje że była nominowana wiele razy i nadal tutaj jest. Na dłuższą chwile zapada cisza. Nathan dodaje, że w ramach odpłaty chłopak może go nominować w następnym tygodniu i nie będzie mu za to przykro. Nathan zapala papierosa częstuje Melisse i Marleya oczekując na jego odpowiedź. 100px 100px Mattie, kierowany swoim nieskończonym miłosierdziem darowanym mu przez Boga, chce pomóc Ashley odkupić jej niezliczone grzechy i decyduje się dać jej możliwość odkupienia win. Mattie każe jej paść przed nim na kolana i bić mu pokłony, prosząc o rozgrzeszenie. Po 10 minutach każe Ashley wstać i spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Pełna nadziei błaga go o wybaczenie. Mattie zaś, cytując Indię z Celebrity Big Brother UK 2018, mówi tylko trzy dobitne słowa - „Apology not accepted.” Następnie każe jej odmaszerować i zniknąć mu z oczu, gdyż nie zasługuje na przebywanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on, co ona potulnie i ze skruchą wykonuje. Ashley udawała przed mężczyzną, że naprawdę jest jej przykro za wyrządzone zło i popełnione błędy. Chciała, żeby Mattie poczuł się mężczyzną przez kilka sekund. Ashley poszła do kuchni, wzięła talerze i zaczęła nimi rzucać w jego stronę. Kobieta zaczyna na cały głos krzyczeć, że Mattie jest ohydnym człowiekiem i ukrywa się pod postacią osoby wierzącej, ale widzi, jaki naprawdę jest. Chce manipulować swoimi wierzeniami innych ludzi, ale nikt nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby uwierzyć w jego głupie modlitwy. Jeśli chce się bawić w Boga, to może mu załatwić bilet do Północnej Korei. Na razie mieszka w domu Wielkiego Brata i niech się zachowuje, jak człowiek, gdyż w tym momencie znajduje się na poziomie ameby. 16:12 100px 100px Shonda i Ce'Brie opalają się na zewnątrz. Shonda rozkazuje Jesse'owi masować ich stopy i zrobić im pedicur, ostrzega żeby nie planował żadnych sztuczek, bo gorzko tego pożałuje, a Wielki brat wszystko widzi. Shonda cieszy się, że w końcu może porozmawiać z dziewczyną i przeprasza Ce'Brie za to, że wcześniej użyła jej szminki bez jej zgody. Kobieta tłumaczy, że kosmetyk spodobał się jej tak bardzo, że nie mogła się oprzeć aby go nie użyć, dodatkowo pochwala Ce'Brie za to, że ma świetny gust. Murzynka mówi, że wie, że popełniła błąd, ale ma dzieje, że Ce'Brie z byle głupiego powodu nie zaprzepaści tej relacji. Kobieta proponuje uścisk przyjaźni. 100px 100px 100px Melissa postanowiła na czas zadania z byciem służącą przebywać jak najwięcej czasu z Marley'em i Nathanem, by nikt nie wykorzystywał jej niepotrzebnie. Dodatkowo naprawdę starała się unikać Kevin'a, po tym jak w czasie nominacji nazwał ją dziwką... stwierdziła, że załatwi to po tym, jak zadanie dobiegnie końca. Nathan i Marley jak na złość starali się wykorzystać Melisse jak tylko mogli by się z nią trochę podroczyć i przy okazji poprawić jej humor, po kolejnych uzyskanych nominacjach. Marley poprosił Melisse o masaż stóp, a Nathan prosił Melisse by podawała mu papierosy, kiedy tylko ją o to poprosi. Dodatkowo Marley prosił, by Melissa przyniosła mu z pokoju bluzę, bo wieczorem zrobiło się zimno. Cały wieczór Melissa spędziła z krótkimi przerwami z chłopakami, po czym na końcu dnia sama z siebie przyniosła im wielki deser lodowy z dużą ilością czekolady. 18:26 100px Keira wchodzi do Diary Room w stroju pokojówki meldując się na służbę! Rozpiera ją entuzjazm, ze mogła w końcu wykorzystać głęboko schowany w walizce kostium. Przynajmniej Nathan może teraz zobaczyć zgrabny tyłek w rajstopach! Looks. Keira gada sama do siebie, że w końcu ktoś ogarnie ten sajgon w domu. Opowiada, że raną sprzątając sypialnie dziewcząt wywaliła z trzy demoniczne tablice które mówiły, że dzisiaj jest dzień apokalipsy i poruszały pionkami na planszy. Keira nie da się nabrać i nie wejdzie do gry w Jumanji! Co to, to nie! 100px 100px 100px Dianne siedzi wraz z Jessem, Melissą i Keirą na kanapach. Mówi im, że nie chce im niczego nakazywać, ale nie chce jednocześnie też sprzeciwiać się Wielkiemu Bratu, więc jej jedyną prośbą do nich jest to, żeby przynieśli jej drinka w momencie, w którym będą przygotowywali sobie. Następnie sącząc je czwórka dyskutuje o nadchodzącej eksmisji. Dianne jest przykro, że są nominowani, bo ich lubi. Mówi, że gdyby nie zadanie Wielkiego Brata to z pewnością byłaby również w ich gronie i że w przyszłym tygodniu zapewne znów będzie nominowana. Proponuje by w ramach chill-outu zagrali w... alkochińczyka. Pozostała trójka z radością na to przystaje. Po chwili, widząc że dzieje się coś dobrego, dołącza do nich Nathan. Po dwóch godzinach wszyscy gracze są tak nawaleni, że jedynie się śmieją i opowiadają głupoty. Jesse co chwilę wspomina o Thomasie, każąc Nathanowi się go strzec, z czego wszyscy się śmieją, więdząc o kogo tak naprawdę chodzi. Dianne co chwilę woła Ashley, każąc jej przynosić coraz to nowe rzeczy - czekoladę, kolejną butelkę alkoholu, truskawki i pomarańcze. Nathan z kolei postanawia dopiec kobiecie każąc jej... przynieść znajdującego się w drugim pokoju szczura. Dianne postanawia nie być gorsza i każe kobiecie przynieść również Stefana, bo mimo że jest w pokoju obok... stęskniła się za nim. Nathan i Dianne widząc obrzydzenie na twarzy Ashley w momencie gdy przynosi zwierzęta mają ubaw po pachy. 21:30 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Ashley po całym zajściu z rzekomym chrześcijaninem czuje się fatalnie. Postanowiła zwierzyć się innym kobietom. Wyjaśnia im całą sytuację. Opisuje, jak kazał jej klęczeć na kolanach, a on nad nią się modlił. Przy sobie miał bicz, ale na szczęście go nie użył. Mattie chciał zrobić wszystko, aby upokorzyć kobietę i w dzisiejszym społeczeństwie jest to bez dwóch zdań obraza. Zastanawia się, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzi kobiet. Wspomina, że wcześniej kłócił się z Shodną, Candace, a jeszcze traktował Melissę przedmiotowo. Chciał się nią zabawić, jak z jakąś lalką. Ashley proponuje, żeby się zemścić na nim. Wszystkie kobiety przytuliły się do siebie i oznajmią, że żaden mężczyzna nie upokorzy kobiety w tym domu. Spakowały one wszystkie ubrania Mattiego do czarnego worka. Po czym otworzyły drzwi do ogrodu i wspólnymi siłami wpchnęły łóżko mężczyzny do basenu. Wzięły worek z ubraniami i podpaliły. Następnie zaczęły się kąpać w basenie i w popiołach Shonda mówi Ashley, że jest zagorzałą feministką, ale Mattie jest jej słoneczkiem i niestety nie przyłączy się do tej okrutnej akcji, ale jeśli one chcą to nie ma nic przeciwko, dyscyplina musi być. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Marley siada na kanapę na której siedzą Keira, Shonda, Jesse i Dianne. Mężczyzna przeprasza Keire i Shonde za swoje wczorajsze zachowanie, jednak musiał sprowokować mieszkańców, by go nominowali i to podziałało. Ma nadzieję, że to rozumieją. Marley przy okazji chce wytłumaczyć swoje nominacje Dianne i Jessemu. Mówi, że od początku ich polubił, ale musiał kogoś nominować, a ostatnio kontakt z Jessem mu się urwał. Sugeruje jednak, by to naprawili. Przyznaje szczerze, że nie podobało mu się zachowanie Dianne w stosunku do Mattiego, który jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i stąd głos na nią. Po prostu nie rozumie skąd w niej taka niechęć do chłopaka. Wyznaje jednak, że otworzyła mu ona oczy na to, jaką Ashley jest naprawdę osobą i że to ona jest największą manipulantką. Marley wie, że Jesse i Keira są dziś służącymi, więc muszą spełniać jego zachcianki, jednak nie prosi ich o nic, bo chce pozostać z nimi w przyjacielskich stosunkach. Cała grupka rozmawia ze sobą na różne błahe tematy i wydaje się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Marley wyznaje, że gdy wszedł do domu Wielkiego Brata czuł wielką tremę. Inni są zdziwieni, bo nie zauważyli tego po nim. Shonda wstaje z miejsca i nie powstrzymuje swoich emocji. Zaczyna skakać do Marley'a i machać mu rękoma przed twarzą jakby zaraz miała mu zajebać. Kobieta nie szczędzi od ostrych słów w stronę mężczyzny. Mówi mu, że w jej oczach jest totalnie skończony i to co zrobił nie było wcale konieczne i mógł to rozegrać zupełnie inaczej, ale dla niego liczy się tylko wygrana i pieniądze chociaż nie są mu tak naprawdę potrzebne, jak innym domownikom. Shonda wymięka i zaczyna płakać przy wszystkich zgromadzonych, opowiada, że tak naprawdę nie jest taka twarda na jaką wygląda, w dzieciństwie była dyskryminowana, a jej rodzina nigdy nie miała dość dużo pieniędzy, aby kobieta mogła zaspokoić swoje potrzeby oraz że w show-biznesie musiała zaczynać od kompletnego zera, więc gdyby nie jej duch walki i ambicje nie znalazłaby się tu gdzie jest. Shondzia nie wytrzymuje, nazywa Marley'a kanalią żerującą na innych, pokazuje mu środkowego palca i odchodzi wycierając chusteczką rozmazany makijaż. Dianne odpowiada Marleyowi, że jej niechęć do Mattiego bierze się z jego przesadnej religijności, która nie dość wydaje jej się fałszywa, to w dodatku bardziej ośmiesza religię niż ją propaguje. Wspomina, że sama jest ateistką, ale mówi, że wychowała się w religijnej rodzinie, w której przesadna dewocja objawiała patologiami, które widzi w zachowaniu Mattiego - jednoczesne głośne gadanie jakim to się nie jest religijnym i wierzącym, modlenie się publicznie a potem robienie innych, nieakceptowanych przez religię rzeczy. Swój wywód kończy tym, że mimo swojego ateizmu szanuje wszystkie religie, nawet pastafarian i po prostu gdy widzi zachowanie tak ośmieszające jak to co robi Mattie, to krew się w niej gotuje. Przeprasza też za wczorajsze zachowanie w stosunku do niego i Keiry, mówiąc że wynikało wyłącznie z jej zadania. No może poza fragmentem o Shondzie, do której zwraca się teraz bezpośrednio. Cytuje fragment jej nominacji "Jestem niczym Matka Chrzestna, dowodzę moimi chłopcami, a jeśli będę chciała to wbiją ci nóż w krtań kiedy będziesz spała, słonko." i mówi, że kobieta chyba naoglądała się za dużo filmów. W dodatku wydawało się jej, że czarnoskóra mieszkanka nie jest aż taka głupia by wypowiadać tego typu zdanie, wiedząc że może zostać wszystkim objawione. Patrząc znacząco na Marleya i Jessego mówi, że ma nadzieję, że mają więcej oleju w głowie niż Shonda uważa i że nie będą chłopcami na posyłki, zwłaszcza w momencie w którym Shonda tak ich postrzega i się z tym nie kryje. Mówiąc ponownie do Shondy Dianne z nieukrywanym rozczuleniem w głosie mówi, że teraz chyba rozumie skąd biorą się nienawiść i ogólne zachowanie Shondy i że nie może już darzyć jej negatywnymi uczuciami, a jest jej jedynie szkoda wannabe-MILFa. Mówi, że pewnie w codziennym życiu Shonda jest jakąś domową mamuśką marzącą o tym by ktoś jeszcze raz jej zapragnął zamiast ciągle wydawać jej rozkazy i że chce tutaj odwrócić role i sama dowodzić. Widząc, że kobieta zaraz wybuchnie, Dianne mówi "Złość piękności szkodzi" po czym zbliża się w jej kierunku i przytula zszokowaną Shondę, dodając na ucho tak, że tylko murzynka słyszy "a nie dostałaś jej w nadmiarze". link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach